Forgotten Memories
by Tarantada
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out what this newbie story is about.Read and Review Plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey dear readers, yes this is first time writing a fanfic, hope you guys like.

Chapter 1: Our Lady Of Sorrows

Athrun's prov:

I had everything that i ever needed in my life. My presious rose, my princess, my Cagalli. She was perfect in every way, from her beautiful looks

to her fiery presonality. They were flawless. To tell you the truth i was one happy guy. Well who wouldnt be, you have the love of your life. Special

memories from the day we met to when we were together. Even if we had ups and downs and fights that seems to never end, it was still worth it. You

may say that figts between love ones is not a good thing, but for me it is, it shows me what i shouldnt do, and most importantly, when forgiven, it seems

that my relationship with cagalli had gotten stronger, because it shows im willing to do anything to get her back, even humliating my self,everything.

I would say we were a happy coupple, Cagalli seems she loved every single thing we have done together, to a day in the park to a day in her house and just sit around. Yup my life seemed very perfect. For short period of time.

3 days had passed, ever sinse she _left_. I remeber the last time i saw her we were heading to her father's meeting.

Flash back

''Athrun, I'm going by myself. you don't have to come with me,''

Are you sure about that?

Yup trust me

As coupples we had to trust each other so i let her go. Before she left I said,

I love you

she turned to me and gave me long angle kiss, it was like heaven to tell you the truth, as our lips slowly departed, she gave me one of her beautiful smile and said

''I love you too''

That was the last kiss that we shared between each other. Or I thought so.

Kisaka, her bodyguard had imformed me she got assinated, he couldnt protect her, they knocked him down first, and went for Cagalli. He asked me to imform everyone else because they are going to keep it in privite untill they find out who was the assinator or whose behind the asssination. I didnt say anything, I was too shocked too devestated, too angery to do anything eles. As i stand in the very spot where i got the the devistating news about my princess, tears of pain ran down my cheeks. I rolled my fingers into a tight fist, cutting my very flesh with my nails,I asked myself was it my fault that shes _gone_. Hours later i stayed on the very spot, still asking myself the same question. And when i went to conclusion that it was my danm fault, i broke down on the ground, the very same type of tears ran down my cheeks and into the ground, i dug my nails on the ground trying to stop the seemingly endless tears that kept pouring down while a shouting out cagalli's name.

End of flash back

That night was a very dark night, I didn't know what to do, but cry. Heck I cried practaclly every danm night. So I decided that there's nothing left to live, when your love of your life is gone. So here I am with a gun aimed for my head, ready to pull the trigger then all of the sudden something fell on me, while a puff of smoke covered my room, unableing , me from

seeing what fell on me. So I pushed the thing down roughful, because it interupted me from killing myself and for giving me back pains. There was a loud thud when I got the whatever it was off me, then to my surprised it talked in a very familar voice.

''hey what did you do that for"?

As the smoke clear up i saw a figure very familar, a young lady with golden eyes with blonde hair to match. '' Ca...Cagalli?"

A/N: I was trying to make this longer, but as you can see its short. So sorry peoples I'll try to make it longer, and I'll try to fix my page setup cause I know its not properly setted up. So Please review and tell me what you guys thought about it, should i delete it or continue? Oh yeah you guys could send ANY kind of reviews I don't mind. Until the next update if I will update, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

1 **A/N:** **Wow I didn't see this coming, me updating I guess I'll have to finish this fanfic then, I hope I won't disappoint you people**.

**Yup a new chappie**

Forgotten Memories

Chpt 2

"Ca...Cagalli," was all Athrun can say who was in a state of shock.

" Mister are you talking to me" said a bewildered Cagalli (A/N: Cagalli has amnesia kk?)

Athrun who only sat there on his ass, couldn't believe it. First she was dead for three days, then out of no where, she comes and falling down from who knows where, and now she claims of not knowing him and maybe her own self.

"What the f$ is going" yelled Athrun on the top of his lungs before passing out, while Cagalli cringed at Athrun's sudden out burst.

"Geez can this guy scream any louder," said Cagalli while happily poking a swirled eyed Athrun who passed out after yelling a profanity on the top of his lungs causing nearby stray cats to scatter away.

"Oh well,"shrugged Cagalli, who was happy with her poking.

"What am I going to do now," asked Cagalli to herself while eyeing the door.

" Oh I know I should explore where ever I am,"said Cagalli

"But is this guy a girl or a girl thats a guy," asked Cagalli who put her hand to her chin making her look like she's thinking.

"Hmm...oh I know see if he has uhh an upper chest," said cagalli while lifting up his shirt.

A blush occurred on Cagalli's face as she looks at Athrun's well formed abs. She pried her eyes from Athrun's abs to his face.

'He looks so peaceful, and cute' thought Cagalli.

Then all of a sudden she shook her head, 'Snap out of it girl you just met him and he maybe a crazy guy who looks like the opposite of what he looks like' thought Cagalli who only wanted to think that because she already _likes _Athrun. Soshe put his shirt over his face to cover his _cute_face

Then Cagalli picked herself up and went to the door, before she left, she turned around and said, "But you do look familiar"then went out the door and out of Athrun's house.

An hour later with Athrun

"What happened" asked Athrun whose returning back to his conscious.

"You tell me, and dude put your shirt back down there's girls here"said Dearka

"What girls" asked Athrun while sitting up

" Yzak is here" whispered Dearka

"Hey I heard that" said an enraged Yzak who was ready to bitch slap Dearka until Athrun asked, why are you guys doing here"?

"But Yzak is not a guy" said Dearka who merely grinned

"Thats it your going down Elesman," said while tackling Dearka to the ground.

Dearka"s life flashed before him as Yzak punched him silly. While Athrun only sat on his bed thinking what happened to him that caused him to pass out.

"K, I was going to kill myself until...CAGALLI" yelled Athrun a bit too loud.

Dearka who was busy saying"your are invading personal space"had stopped and as for Yzak, he also had stopped and went silent.

"Ca..Cagalli was here she fell out no where landing on me and stopping myself from killing myself" whispered Athrun while shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Dude she's dead for three day's, Kira asked me to see how your doing, so I got Yzak to come along for the fun of it," said Dearka who now has a black eye.

"No she's alive, she freaking fell on me, I felt her," Athrun yelled angrily.

" Zala she's fucking dead face the damn truth"countered Yzak.

Both males were ready to fight each other to the death, glaring each other, fisting and unfisting their fingers, while Dearka busy eating chips he got out nowhere watched them fiercely glaring at one another.

"Cool a fight between Athrun and Yzak, I wonder whose going to win, wait how will this fight affect me, hmm...MORE BRUISES, I got to act quick to prevent them from fighting and giving me more bruises," thought Dearka or he thought so.

As for Athrun and Yzak, they were looking at Deraka who was currently talking to himself and eating Athrun's expired chips.

"Dearka who the heck are you talking to," asked Yzak

"Oh you guys heard me," asked a confused Dearka

"Hell yeah," both Athrun and Yzak said together at the same time

"Oh my bad. Why won't we let Athrun try to prove us wrong by showing us Cagalli," suggested Dearka.

"Fine, where's Cagalli then" snapped Yzak

"We just have to find her that's all, she must of left." said Athrun

"Ok then to my new car" happily announced Dearka who skipped happily to the door.

"New car" asked athrun

" Yeah he has been bragging about all day" said Yzak

"Oh," was all Athrun can say

With Cagalli

Wherever Cagalli is

Cagalli who was strolling happily around the streets of Orb, had many guys drooling over her, lucky for them she didnt gave a crap cause she was on the mood. As she walked along the streets, something caught her eye, the park.

"Oh look a park,"said an awed struck Cagalli

So Cagalli crossed the street unaware of the car that was going to crash into her, fortunately, for her, the car stopped at the mick of time. The driver of the car, went out of his automobile to apologize. To the drivers surprise it was his sister, his supposedly dead sister, his sister who shouldn't be walking cause she was dead for 3 days.

All Kira can say was,"Caagalli" due to his confusion and happiness raging in his manly body.

**A/N: ta da thats the end of the chappie hope you guys liked it. By the way if you guys are girls, check out my pic of my bro on my lj, tell me if his cute, hawt, and don't be shy on telling me if his damn FUGLY. Kk? Im doing this cause I wanna prove that his not hawt his too damn cocky, I already got my schools result they find him fine! Plz review and tell me if his hot or not, cuz I wanna prove him damn wrong! By the way should I use yunna to get athrun's blood boiling or someone eles, tell me wat u think. Kk? Byez**


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: Hope u guys enjoy this new chappie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GSD characters.**

Chpt 3

Forgotten Memories

"Cagalli," Kira said for the second time.

"Why does everyone say that...wait is that my name,"asked Cagalli

"Cagalli do you know who I am," said Kira while walking towards Cagalli

"No I don't know you, I don't know anyone let alone remember anything...," Cagalli said sadly

"Not one thing," Kira pressed in

"...all I can remember is when I died, there was a man, with red ruby eyes, he's the one who shot me, then all of a sudden everything was blurry, there was a lot of screaming and a lot of sounds of gun firing.

After what had Cagalli had said, everything went silent not one word. As for passerby all they can do is walk on a head and stare at two teens just standing and looking at the ground.

"Cagalli lets go find a better place to talk,"kira breaking the seemingly endless silent.

"Like where," asked Cagalli

"What about the ice cream parlor," Kira suggested

"Oh really ok," cagalli said in a cute way while happily walking to Kira"s car.

"Cagalli you haven't changed one bit," said Kira with a smile.

At the ice cream parlor

Cagalli and Kira were sitting in a corner, eating ice cream, Cagalli was eating vanilla flavored ice cream while Kira had chocolate.

"You know that vanilla ice cream is better than chocolate," said Cagalli who was happily eating her ice-cream.

Kira only chuckled at her comment. To his point of view, she hasn't changed at all, maybe to memories, but not personality or looks. She was still the childish, cute _little_ sister he always had and always will.

"What are you laughing about,"Cagalli said with a glare, snapping out Kira's thoughts about Cagalli.

He shifted his gaze to Cagalli only seeing her glaring at him with ice-cream on her lower lip._ cute._

Kira merely grinned.'Yup she's still the same' Kira happily thought. As for Cagalli, she was getting mad, real mad.

"What," said Cagalli already pissed off.

"Oh nothing Cagalli just come closer," said Kira

' Is this guy a molester or what' thought Cagalli while getting closer to Kira.

Kira put his thumb on Cagalli's lower lip removing the ice cream on her lower lips. "You had something there "

"Oh thanks," Cagalli mumbled while blushing

"No prob little sis,"said Kira with a boyish smile

"Your welcome...WHAT WE'ER RELATED," Cagalli yelled out a tad bit loud.

"Yup we'er twins to be exact," Kira said simply

"So whose older," asked Cagalli

" I don't know, before Kira finished...

"Then I'm older then," said Cagalli with a smile

"Whatever you say sis," Kira said with a grin.

"Well I'm done with my ice cream," said Cagalli

"Well then, lets get home," said Kira while throwing away his.

With Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak:

"You know Dearka, you didn't have to take an hour and 30 mins to buy your sunglasses and you don't need sunglasses," said Yzak who was pissed off beyond no reason.

"Oh yes I do it makes me a lot cooler and beside it hides my black eye," said Dearka with a grin.

"Riight," said Yzak sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad you see it my way Yzak," grinned Dearka

"Dearka we spent all the friggin time on you looking for your ideal sunglasses. I bet Cagalli had wondered of a million miles from here," Athrun shouted with frustration

"In that case let's get Kira to help us," said Dearka with a goofy grin

"Wow, great idea Dearka for the first time, then I'll have more people to witness Athrun going crazy,"said Yzak

"I swear Cagalli is alive-, before Athrun could finish

"On to Kira's place," interrupted Dearka pressing hard on the gas paddle, making them move out of speed limit...way out of speed limit.

At Kira's place

"Hey what do you guys think of my god like driving, I made this new car of mine go 200 miles pre hour," said Dearka with one of his accomplishment grins.

"Yeah, you even out drove the cops-before Yzak could finish

"I out drove the cops, niice.," said Dearka who seemed oddly proud.

"Dearka you know you'll get a ticket or maybe get arrested," said Athrun who just finished throwing up.

"Oh well that will be another ticket in my collection," said Dearka with a matter in fact way.

"Dearka, tell me, how many tickets do you have," said Yzak who somehow was interested on the topic they were talking about.

"Around 20 to 50, just started collecting"

As the boys talk about Dearka's ticket collection, they didn't noticed Kira and Cagalli walking towards them.

"What are they talking about," whispered Cagalli to Kira

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out,"said Kira walking towards them.

"Hey you guys, what are you guys talking about," asked Kira from behind Dearka

"Oh we were talking about my collections of tickets," said Dearka turning around towards Kira.

When he turned around he's eyes fell on Cagalli who was standing quietly 6 feet away from the group.

"Kira whose the blonde chick there," whispered Dearka

Both Yzak and Athrun shifted their attention to what Dearka had asked."What blonde chick," both Athrun and Yzak asked in unison. When they turned around. Their eyes fell immediately on Cagalli. Athrun wide eyed, Yzak's jaw dropped and as for Dearka he was starring at the two males reactions.

"That will be Cagalli," said Kira with a grin.

"Oh nice name," Dearka said simply. When realization had struck Dearka that the 'blonde chick' was Cagalli, he went in the verge of peeing in his pants due to the fact Cagalli is alive not dead, but simply alive.

**A/N: sorry about the waste of time chappie, I was doing my 5 paged essay on China's dynasty and this chapter at same time. So u can tell it kinda sucks and yeah. Anywayz plz tell me what u thought of this chapter k? Bye byez**


End file.
